Wishes aren't always good
by naomi-the-space-ace
Summary: Choromatsu is given one wish by a mysterious genie lamp that he 'borrows' from Osomatsu. He misuses it at the most inopportune time and he regret EVERYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

Choromatsu stared at the golden lamp neatly stacked away with Osomatsu's Arabian prince outfit. He gently picked up the item, watching the light from behind him shine off of it, giving it a heavenly glow. "Does this thing really work?" He asked to no one in particular. He thought about rubbing it but decided against it. If Osomatsu found out that he used it, he'd kill him! Maybe. He's not entirely sure. "Well… maybe a few wishes won't hurt." He grinned as he stashed the lamp into his hoodie pocket.

Todomatsu let out a sigh as he continued to scroll through his phone. None of his brothers were home, so he didn't really have anyone to hang out with. All his friends online were either at work, school or just didn't want to talk.

"Man, it's so boring by myself. It'd be so much more fun if the others were here." He said, a disappointed pout forming on his face.

He perked up when he heard footsteps coming towards their shared room. 'Oh, is one of them back already?' He thought as he turned his phone off and put it in his pants pocket.

Seeing the door open and Choromatsu walk into the room, Todomatsu deflated a little. He was glad one of his brothers was home but he wasn't particularly happy that is was Choromatsu that was home.

"Hi Choromatsu-niisan! What've you been up to?" Todomatsu asked, hoping to break the silence with a conversation. Seeing his older brother jump made him a bit concerned.

"Oh um, at a Nyaa-chan concert! Yeah!" Todomatsu could tell he was lying but decided to drop it and continue the conversation.

"How was it? Was it fun?" He asked, hoping Choromatsu would continue.

"It was alright, but why are you suddenly interested in where I've been?" Todomatsu could see actual confusion on Choromatsu's face and that surprised him.

"I've been home alone for hours on end. I'm honestly interested in what you've been up to." He replied, seeing the confused expression slowly ease off of Choromatsu's face made him smile.

"If you've been home alone, why haven't you been with the others or with your friends?" Choromatsu asked.

"Everyone just left after breakfast without so much as a single word about what they're doing or where they're going. And all my friends are either at work, school or just don't want to talk to me." Todomatsu replied, crossing his arms as he pouted, remembering how pretty much everyone ditched him this morning.

Todomatsu watched as Choromatsu's hand started to fiddle with whatever was in his hoodie pocket. "What's in your pocket? Is it a souvenir from the concert you just got back from?" He asked, anxious to see what kind of idol doll thing Choromatsu bought.

"I—uh, no! It's not!" Choromatsu yelped, panicked. "Are you alright, Choromatsu-niisan? You're jumpier than usual." Todomatsu asked, concerned at how his brother was acting.

"I'm fine! Just—stop snooping!" Choromatsu yelled.

"Wha— snooping?! You think I'm snooping? Are you serious?! I'm sitting here worried about you guys, you come home acting all jumpy and suspicious and now you're accusing me of snooping!" Todomatsu retorted.

"Worried? Don't kid yourself, you're only worried about yourself! You always have been!" Choromatsu argued, his hands starting to harshly rub against the lamp in his pocket.

"What?! What the actual fuck! I only act that way because you're always so hard on me!" Todomatsu screamed.

" **I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!** " Choromatsu cried out, his eyes clenched shut in anger.

Silence.

Choromatsu opened his eyes and stared at where Todomatsu stood. Seeing the heartbroken look on Todomatsu's face almost made his heart clench, _almost_.

Seeing Todomatsu suddenly start to become see-through is when they both started to panic.

"What the hell is going on?! Choromatsu-niisan, what is this?!" Todomatsu yelled, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at his disappearing hands.

"Shit—I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't know it'd actually work!" Choromatsu yelled, his hands gripping his hair in fear.

"What—what're you talking about? 'Didn't think it'd actually work'?! Are you saying you **wanted** this to happen before?!" Todomatsu screeched.

"Yes, but I—"

"But nothing! Don't give me your fucking excuses! Hearing you admit that _wanted_ this to happen is, I just—you really are cruel, Choromatsu-niisan…" Todomatsu retorted, only to choke up as he started to cry.

"Totty—" Choromatsu stared at his youngest brother, guilt starting to eat at him.

"No, just—is that how you really feel? That I shouldn't really exist?" Todomatsu asked, his arms wrapping around himself, as if he was hugging himself.

"I just—I say things I don't mean when I'm angry and I—I'm sorry! I never meant it and I want to take it back, I really do!" Choromatsu yelled, tears welling up in his own eyes, his hands clenched into fists.

"If you never meant it then… what is this? Why am I disappearing? Please, tell me what's happening." Todomatsu asked, his tears slowly stopping.

"I—I found Osomatsu-niisan's genie lamp and I wanted to use it… Apparently I can only have one wish, I was going to use it later but in our argument… I guess I accidentally rubbed the lamp when I said that." Choromatsu explained as he took the lamp from his pocket.

"One wish..? So you can't—" Todomatsu stared at Choromatsu as his eyes widened.

"No… I really am sorry, I'm so sorry!" Choromatsu wheezed out as he started to cry, the lamp falling on the ground with a 'thunk'. "Choromatsu-niisan… I'm scared…" Choromatsu wiped his eyes as looked at Todomatsu. He looked so terrified…

"Todomatsu, I— I hope you can forgive me for everything I've done to you." Choromatsu begged at he pulled the transparent Todomatsu into a tight hug.

"Of course I do! I just hope you can—I'm sorry for being a bad brother to you." Todomatsu apologized as his hugged back just as tightly.

"No, no! Don't say that, please… don't. Please… you have nothing to apologize for. I've been so cruel to you." Choromatsu said, his hand going to softly stroke Todomatsu's hair, hopefully to calm him down.

"When I'm gone… do you promise to take care of yourself? When I'm gone, I won't exist so I'm pretty sure you'll forget about me…" Todomatsu requested, nuzzling his face in Choromatsu's neck.

"Todomatsu… please. Don't talk like that. Everything's going to—"

"No it's not. Everything is not going to be fine. You used up your one wish and you can't exactly wish for someone who's non-existent to suddenly come back. So please, forget about me and take care of yourself. You have four other brothers to look after." Todomatsu replied.

Choromatsu looked at Todomatsu, he was nearly gone… barely even there. He looked like a ghost.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Please, don't go… please…" Choromatsu begged, his tears falling on Todomatsu's hoodie as he hugged him tighter.

"It's alright… I promise." Todomatsu whispered as he gently rubbed Choromatsu's back.

Choromatsu gently fell forward as Todomatsu disappeared from his grip. His eyes widened in horror. "No! No! _NO_!" He screamed as he desperately grabbed at the air, as if Todomatsu was still there. He glanced around the room in a hurry, trying to see if his little brother was still there. His eyes landed on the genie lamp that he discarded earlier. He grit his teeth in anger and sorrow as he picked it up. "If I never found this fucking thing, then Todomatsu would still be here!" He yelled as he threw the lamp at the wall. Seeing it break into pieces momentarily sent relief through his body but it left just as soon as it came. He collapsed to his knees and hugged himself as more tears dripped down his face onto the carpet.

" _ **TODOMATSU!**_ "


	2. Chapter 2

Choromatsu groaned as sunlight shined against his eyelids. Yawning as he sat up, he stretched his arms out. He gently rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his brothers, all sleeping in the futon. 'Looks like I'm the first one awake again.' He thought as he let out another yawn. He stared at the empty space between Karamatsu and Osomatsu in confusion. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but… he felt like someone was supposed to be there. He shook his head with a slight chuckle. As if! They're not sextuplets! …Right?

Osomatsu moaned in annoyance as he woke up. He flailed a bit as he refused to get up. "Okay, okay, I'm up." He yawned, sitting up. He looked to his left and saw two abandoned pillows. Looks like Jyushimatsu and Choromatsu woke up before him again. He looked to his right and saw one abandoned pillow and a still sleeping Ichimatsu. Rubbing his eyes, he stared at the pillow to his right. Something felt… off. He couldn't figure it out so he shrugged it off, figuring that it wasn't important. Getting up out of the futon, Osomatsu opened the door and headed down stairs, figuring that everyone else was having breakfast.

Opening the door to the living room, he was greeted with only Choromatsu. "Eh? Where are the others?" He asked, still half asleep as he sat down at the table. "Karamatsu is out 'trying to pick up girls—'" Choromatsu added quotation marks as he said that. "And Jyushimatsu is out practicing baseball as the park." Osomatsu looked at his green clad brother in confusion. "I thought they'd stick around for breakfast." He exclaimed, his stomach growling. "Osomatsu-niisan, it's nearly one in the afternoon." Choromatsu stated as he pointed to the clock. "Holy shit! Man, I really slept in." He laughed, rubbing his index finger under his nose. "I already ate; maybe you can go fix yourself something. And please don't burn the house down like last time you tried making eggs." Osomatsu glared at his brother. "Hey, that was one time! It's not my fault that I forgot how to make an omelet!" Choromatsu sighed as he closed the book he was reading. "You used the incorrect ingredients, went to go use my phone to look up the instructions, forgot about the pan on the stove and nearly let the kitchen catch on fire."

Groaning, Osomatsu was about to make a counter argument when he realized something. "Phone..? But—Choromatsu, you don't have a phone. You only have a laptop." Choromatsu looked at him in confusion. "Of course I—wait. You're right… that's odd… If it's not mine, who does it belong to?" The two looked at each other in silence. "Maybe there are pictures on it! See if it does." Osomatsu offered. He was wide awake now. Choromatsu pulled the pink smart phone from his pocket and turned it on. Osomatsu saw Choromatsu's confused look. "What's wrong?" Osomatsu asked. "Osomatsu-niisan… we're quintuplets, right?" "Yeah, why are you asking?" "Then who is this?" Osomatsu felt a chill go down his spine as he looked at the pink clad version of himself that was on the lock screen.

Karamatsu hummed to himself as he walked home. He gently removed the sunglasses from his face and hooked them onto his tank top. Today was really strange for him. When he woke up, he felt a weird urge that someone was missing between the spot between him and Osomatsu. It was even weirder when he went to get the bowls for himself, Jyushimatsu and Choromatsu, there was a pink bowl neatly stacked under Jyushimatsu's. There were also these… weird flashes of someone's face he didn't recognize throughout the day. The person looked familiar but he couldn't quite remember their name. The person must've been important to him but how could he just forget their name like that!

Shaking his head free of those thoughts, he smiled as he approached the family home. "I'm home!" He announced, opening the door. Silence greeted him but he paid no mind, he was used to this after all! He took off his shoes and placed them on the floor and entered the living room. What he wasn't used to, was seeing Osomatsu and Choromatsu hyperventilating. Panicking, he ran over to the two. "What's wrong ?!" He asked in a hurry, looking between the two. Osomatsu was still in a trance but Choromatsu managed to snap out of it. He couldn't speak properly but he just gently raised his shaking hand that he a phone. Karamatsu's eyes widened as he stared at the picture that was being displayed.

"K-Karamatsu-niisan—He—" Choromatsu tried to speak but he looked too spooked to even say a proper sentence.

Karamatsu remained silent as he stared at the picture of the person in the pink hoodie.

"Muscle, muscle! Hustle, hustle! I out did my previous score today! 5,000 swings!" Jyushimatsu exclaimed as he marched on home. He smiled despite how dirty his uniform and face was. He figured Choromatsu would help wash it like he always does. He had his prized bat swing over his right shoulder with his glove hanging over the handle. 'Maybe Ichimatsu-niisan will help me practice next time!' He thought as he walked over to the front door. He slammed open the front door and yelled "I'm home, muscle!" He heard what sounded like whispering coming from the living room. The door was open so he took off his shoes and walked in. He saw Osomatsu, Karamatsu and Choromatsu talking and holding a phone between them.

'Ah?' He tilted his head in confusion and walked over to them. "Niisans!" He yelled as he jumped. The three flinched in surprise.

"Ah, my little Jyushimatsu!" Karamatsu nervously exclaimed as he turned around to the face Jyushimatsu. "What's wrong Karamatsu-niisan?" He asked.

Jyushimatsu still looked confused when Karamatsu looked at the other two for confirmation. When they nodded, he turned back to him. "Well, we have a question for you." Jyushimatsu suddenly got excited. "Ooooh! What is it?!" He excitedly asked as he jumped up and down. Choromatsu handed the phone over to Jyushimatsu. "We were wondering if this person looks familiar to you." Jyushimatsu stared at the look-a-like in the photo and laughed. "Of course he looks familiar! He looks just like us!" The three groaned and Osomatsu face-palmed. "No, no. We're asking if you remember him, like a name or if he is a friend of ours." Karamatsu corrected. Jyushimatsu stared at the picture, concentrating on every last detail. The person looked just like him, maybe they're related in some way.

He was about to respond with saying he doesn't remember him when he froze. His eyes widened as he continued to stare at the person in the picture. The voice in his head started saying that he _does_ remember him. This person was part of the family but... how? "I think he's our brother." Was all that Jyushimatsu replied.

Ichimatsu growled as he awoke. Seriously, can he _please_ sleep in for the day? Hearing the front door open twice and one time it being slammed open is enough to wake anyone up. Throwing off the blanket, he got up from the futon, walked out the room and walked down the stairs to the front of the house.

"Ah, Ichimatsu-niisan!" Ichimatsu groaned as Jyushimatsu called him. "Hah? What is it?" He asked, looking into the living room. Everyone was in there and they looked so serious, even Osomatsu. That is weird. Something must be up.

"We think we have a secret brother! We don't know his name but he looks just like us!" Jyushimatsu replied, walking out to drag him inside the room.

"Hah? If you don't know his name, how can you be certain he's our brother? Just because he looks like us doesn't mean we're related." Ichimatsu countered.

"Choromatsu-niisan, show him the photo!" Jyushimatsu suggested as he sat down at the table. Choromatsu did as he was asked and showed Ichimatsu the photo. "Huh… he does look like us. But that's all there is."

"Wait." Choromatsu said as he began scrolling through the phone. "There's a video in here. He's in it along with… Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu. I'll go plug this into the laptop and play it on there." He ran up the stairs and dug around the bedroom. A few minutes later, he came back with said laptop and a cord to connect the phone to the laptop. "It'll only take a few minutes for it to download and process." Not soon afterward, Choromatsu began to work on his laptop and plugged the phone it. "Alright, I got it up and running!" He smiled as he opened it up.

The other four gathered around the laptop as Choromatsu pressed play on the laptop. The video started with the pink brother trying to stand the phone up. As soon as he got the phone perfectly still, he spoke.

" _Oh man, I can't wait for the look on Choromatsu-niisan's face!_ " They all made a mental note that since he said 'Choromatsu-niisan' meant that he was somewhere in the middle of the brothers.

" _Karamatsu-niisan, do you have the coffee ready?_ " They all looked confused. What were they planning?

" _I do, Totty! Let's go get Jyushimatsu!_ " They all chuckled to themselves. Totty? What kind of nickname is that.

" _Jyushimatsu! We got a drink for you!_ " They all stared in horror. Giving Jyushimatsu caffeine was practically asking for death!

" _Ah, thanks Todomatsu and Karamatsu-niisan!_ " This was not going to end well. Choromatsu paused while the others continued to watch the video. Todomatsu? That name sounds… so familiar. He focused back on the video just as Jyushimatsu finished the drink.

" _AH, JYUSHIMATSU!_ " In the video, Jyushimatsu started running around and was nearly bouncing off the walls.

" _No, don't hit my phone!_ " So the phone belonged to Todomatsu, well that's one mystery solved. The phone did end up getting knocked over by a very hyper Jyushimatsu.

" _Ugh! Well, it's not damaged too badly. Are you alright, Jyushimatsu-niisan?_ " Wait, he was their… youngest brother?

" _I'm fine! Super, duper fine! I feel like I could run around Japan!_ " They heard him laugh at Jyushimatsu.

" _Maybe you can practice your baseball swings with Ichimatsu-niisan?_ "

" _That's a great idea, Totty!_ " They saw the phone move, suggesting Karamatsu picked it up. Their room was a mess but the phone zoomed in on Jyushimatsu hugging Todomatsu. The video ended there.

"So he's our… brother. Not only that, he's our youngest brother?" Osomatsu said, confused with all this new information.

"Choromatsu, see if there's anything else on that phone." Karamatsu suggested. "Alright, I'll see what I can find." Barely a minute into searching, Choromatsu pulled up a photo. "Here's a birthday picture with all of us… He's there too." He said, pointing at where Todomatsu stood, holding a beer can between Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu, he was also wearing a pink party hat. "It looks like pink is his designated color… but why pink?" Jyushimatsu intervened at that point. "Look at his pants! The bottoms are rolled up like yours, Choromatsu-niisan!" Choromatsu looked at Todomatsu's pant legs and he was right, they were!

"Here's a photo with all of us in our jumpsuits… that's weird. He ties his around the waist like you do, Osomatsu-niisan." Choromatsu pointed out.

"Do you think he takes after all of us? Like he sees something we do and slightly changes it into another?" Karamatsu asked.

Choromatsu thought about it. "It's possible. Younger siblings are very impressionable. Some look up to their older siblings and copy them."

Ichimatsu then spoke up. "If he's our brother, then why didn't we remember him?"

"Maybe… maybe he's dead? Maybe there was some accident and…" Osomatsu said but stopped. He didn't know. They all don't know.

"Maybe something else is at work here! Like how Professor Dekapan made that truth serum for ESP Kitty!" Karamatsu suggested.

"We can search our room and see if there's anything in there!" Osomatsu said as he ran towards their room. They all jumped up and ran after him, surprised that Osomatsu was the first to think of that.

As they all entered their bedroom, they began tearing the room apart. Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu looked around the sofa, also lifting it to see if there was anything. Osomatsu and Choromatsu began checking the closet for anything out of the ordinary while Ichimatsu checked the bookshelf.

"Why didn't we notice this before?! His hoodie is in here along with our spare grey ones!" Osomatsu cried, annoyed at himself.

"I found some pictures of him in some photo albums and scrap books." Ichimatsu added, flipping through some binders.

"We haven't found anything but there's some… pieces of something. Something golden, me and Jyushimatsu can't figure out what it is. There's a dent in the wall so I guess someone threw it against the wall?" Karamatsu said as he held up some pieces the shined in the light.

"Wait! Gimme that!" Osomatsu yelled as he ran over to Karamatsu and snatched the piece out of his hand. He looked on the ground and saw more pieces and a handle. "This is my lamp! My genie lamp that went with my Arabian prince outfit! What the fuck!"

The others stared at Osomatsu in silence. "Maybe Todomatsu took it and smashed it?" Ichimatsu suggested as he placed the binder back on the bookshelf.

"What reason could he possibly have for—" Choromatsu started but froze as he looked at the dent. Why did he get a chill down his spine when he stared at it?

" _ **I**_ _ **WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!**_ "

" _ **No, just—is that how you really feel? That I shouldn't really exist?"**_

" _ **Todomatsu, I— I hope you can forgive me for everything I've done to you.**_ "

" _ **When I'm gone… do you promise to take care of yourself? When I'm gone, I won't exist so I'm pretty sure you'll forget about me…**_ "

" _ **I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Please, don't go… please…**_ "

Choromatsu _screamed_. He clutched his head in pain and screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him. Tears poured down his face as the others could only stare in horror.

"Choromatsu!" They all stopped staring and ran towards him. They tried to calm him down but he wouldn't stop screaming!

"It's all my fault! He's gone and it's my fault!" Everyone was so shocked by this sudden outburst. They had no idea what Choromatsu was talking about.

"Choromatsu, what're you talking about?!" Osomatsu yelled, trying to get Choromatsu's border-line hysterical outburst under control.

"That fucking lamp—I found it and—we had an argument and I said something I shouldn't have and I just—Todomatsu is gone and it's my entire fault!" Choromatsu cried as more visions from that horrific event plagued his mind. He wanted it to stop! He didn't want to relive watching his brother fade away! Choromatsu caved in and collapsed against the carpet, he curled into a fetal position and refused to response to any of his brothers.

The other four looked at each other in concern and fear. What're they going to do?

What _could_ they do?

They couldn't do anything. If they tried to comfort him, he'd push them away. They couldn't say 'it's alright' when it's not. There was nothing they could do.

As they gently soothed him, Choromatsu could've sworn he felt Todomatsu join in.

Osomatsu always wondered why he felt that unease whenever he saw that empty space between him and Karamatsu. He always wondered why he expected to see a sixth person at the table. He always wondered why he felt a hole in his heart where Todomatsu was. And now he knew why.

Karamatsu always wondered who that pink bowl belonged to. He always wondered why he felt the urge to seek out his fashionable brother. He always wondered who that mystery person was in his flashes. He always wondered why that person who was there with him through childhood was suddenly gone. And now he knew why.

Ichimatsu always wondered why no one woke him up at 2 in the morning to walk them to the bathroom at night. He always wondered why the person who helped him buy cat food, toys and other cat themed items was suddenly absent. He always wondered why he kept grasping at nothing when he expected to hold someone's hand when he was scared. And now he knew why.

Jyushimatsu always wondered why he was suddenly stopped being rewarded in expensive treats whenever he came home. He always wondered why he stopped hearing 'Jyushimatsu-niisan!' every time he woke up. He always wondered why he was suddenly missing that companion that he had when training. He always wondered why those pats on the head and soft hugs were suddenly gone. And know he knew why.

Choromatsu always wondered why someone important to him was gone from his life. And now he knew why.


End file.
